


Ride With Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Harry, Frat Boy Niall, M/M, it's gonna be either high school or uni i still have to think it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall swears he just came to dance. he never asked for any of this because he knew. he knew he’d have trouble knowing when to stop in the end. (dark harry) (fratboyish niall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (do i continue this or what i just don’t know???)

By this point, the music, thanks to all the alcohol Niall had managed to chug down earlier that night, was just a tiresome repetition of thumpthumpthump.

He sat down the now half-empty pint that was just about to slip out of his grasp from pure exhaustion as he made his way to find either Louis or Liam to take him back to his house.

“Bloody hell Lou…where are you” Niall muttered groggily, eyes constantly slipping into a state of drowsiness but a constant pinch on the left arm was just enough to keep him going for now. Niall pushed his way through groups of snogging couples, half dressed sorority girls (even though it was December and all Niall could think was ‘tacky’) and senior boys that were either drunk or bloody pissed (Niall would never admit to being the latter). So when a warm hand (too bulky to be a girl’s hand and Niall lost the minuscule amount of interest he may have had) firmly grasped Niall’s wrist, all Niall could say as he turned, eyes shut for a moment in frustration, was “I said excuse me, sorry man”. To escape a party without being touched, why was that so hard?

When the guy replied “Yeah babe, I heard. You’re not excused just yet though”, Niall thought maybe this was a good time to open his eyes. As they fluttered open, they were greeted by the sight of someone who could, no doubt and very easily, model for Burberry.

This is really wasn’t a good time to get flustered but Niall’s mouth wanted to argue otherwise.

“Oh – oh I would really really love to stay and talk but I’ve just about – my friends are waiting and I don’t want to keep them waiti – they’d get mad really easily, that’s all really” and Niall figures that maybe he wouldn’t have had as much trouble trying to voice that sentence if it weren’t for the hands that were sneaking around Niall’s waist, into the back pockets of his jeans and pressing themselves flush against Niall’s bum.

With hands still in tact in their previous position, the Burberry model simply smirked and brought his mouth right next to Niall’s left ear, deliberately casting a wave of hot breath on his earlobe before starting to speak, “They’ll understand if you’re just a tad late, that alrigh’ babe?”

And no, no that’s not alright, Niall thinks, because no, he’s never acted quite like this before. Especially with all the alcohol he’s consumed, Niall’s questioning where all his confidence disintegrated to. He never showed up as the vulnerable type or the easy type or any type really. He’s not just about to be demeaned and lose his self respect for this guy who has no respect for Niall, Niall’s body or Niall’s personal space. And that’s just about all it takes for Niall to place his hands on the other boy’s chest and push, but hey guess what? Niall remembers this is real life and oh yeah, nothing ever goes his way. The taller boy just chuckled at a shiver-worthy low tone (and no, Niall’s stomach does not start doing flips, nope), and pulls the smaller boy that much closer

“Aw, don’t resist, it won’t do ya’ any good babe”, and with that, the model pulls out one of his hands from Niall’s back pocket, clasping his phone, skillfully unlocking the phone in one stroke and starts tapping his way about, and Niall’s just about to protest when the phone is slid back into his pocket.

“You should probably get to your friends babe, don’t want them to worry right?”

Niall tries so hard to bite back a smartass response. So so hard.

When Niall doesn’t respond, the older boy leans forward to Niall’s ear, stopping by his cheek to drop a light touch of his lips, and seductively whispers, “I added my number and my address, you know incase you get lonely at night. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t mind, not at all.” As the boy started pulling his head back, tauntingly grazing his mouth against Niall’s jawbone, Niall tried to quickly replace his pink flustered face with an annoyed look.

Bidding his new ‘friend’ adieu with a roll of his eyes, Niall starts to march off with the miniscule dignity he had left. Just as he brushed the taller boy’s shoulder as he was walking by, the boy gained grasp of Niall’s wrist and brought his lips dangerously close to Niall’s lips.

Trying to focus past the hot breath fanning over his face, Niall was about to fight him off but Harry was just a bit faster.

“Oh, by the way, the name you’ll be screaming at night from now on is Harry. Don’t worry, it’ll just roll off your tongue, you know, doesn’t take that much effort when you’re writhing and moaning beneath me. Cheers.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Niall! Where the hell were you?” Liam exclaims exasperatedly once his eyes found the nearing blonde, who was now, taking another quick glance at his watch, 15 minutes late.

“So-sorry, I just got held up by the weirdest guy, I think. He basi-,” Niall explained as he stumbled over his words.

“Hold on Romeo, we haven’t got time for storytime just yet. Louis’ got practice tomorrow morning and god knows how many more cuts he can have until he’s off the team for sure,” Liam cautioned. Although majority of his thoughts were still on the bold boy from earlier that night, Niall still managed to form a small ‘o’ with his as he processed this new information.

“Oi, give me a hand, yeah?” Liam asked with one hand under each of a passed out Louis’ underarms, as he called out Niall on his unusually quiet presence.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Niall grabbed the feet of the dozing boy as Niall and Liam hoisted him into the backseat of Liam’s car, resting him gently as to not leave him with a stiff neck for practice tomorrow. After settling the oldest boy in, the duo made their way to the front of the car, Liam taking the driver’s seat and Niall taking the passenger’s seat. As Liam pulled out on to the main road that led to their fraternity, he spared a quick glance at the blonde seated next to him who was engrossed in his phone, eyes full of intent.

“Ni, what were you saying about the guy?,” he questioned. When Niall didn’t reply, he decided to give it another shot. “Niall? What did he say?”

“…Hold on, Li…” Niall muttered as he read over the same words that were displayed on his phone screen.

**HARRY STYLES**

_Thinking about you tonight. Hoping it’s the same way other way round too. Nighty night princess. Xx_

The only words that came to Niall’s mind were, “What the hell?”, before he gathered up enough courage to bring his fingers to the screen and tap out a reply.

**NIALL HORAN**

_Ur creepy as fck . U kno that mate ?_

It only took a few seconds before his phone lit up again.

**HARRY STYLES**

_Ouch, princess, that hurt. Don’t be like that. Now you have to kiss it better._

**NIALL HORAN**

_Princess my ass ! And i will be lik that ! Now leave me alone ._

**HARRY STYLES**

_You can act as difficult as you want. I’m still not going to give up on you. Sweet dreams. As common courtesy, I would hope you’d say the same to me, sweetheart._

**NIALL HORAN**

_Wht ? Good night ?_

**HARRY STYLES**

_Any night my dreams are going to be filled with you is a good night. Xx_

And with that, Niall could almost feel his dinner coming up on the upchuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realized i never updated it here oops  
> please let me know what you think i hope to update again soooooooon x


End file.
